Down In A Tumble
by StubbornBlonde
Summary: It's the first day of school, and it's Roxas' last year at Oblivion High. He is just super-excited. Note the sarcasm. However, this year turns out to be slightly different from the others. Warning: Contains Yaoi, AkuRoku, SoRiku, Zemyx along with other pairings. If you do not like that kind of stuff, don't click this. Just don't.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey, all my Honey Boo's! That's right, you have a nickname now!  
Thanks to the lovely Bretardedness101 for giving me the idea.  
Also, thanks to every one of you who have been supporting me, and have given me so much love.  
I love each and every one of you.**

**Now, this is the multi-chapter story you guys have been asking me for!  
I've been thinking up the plot the whole day, both yesterday and today! What I just said was probably not proper english, but I don't give a shit! I'm excited!**

This will have smut in either the last chapter, or simply the later ones. I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will have for now, but I'd guess for around... maybe between 8-10.

Oh, and just to clarify:

_**R-POV= Roxas POV**_

_**A-POV= Axel POV**_

_****_**Allright! Let's get on with the story! I'm literally shaking from pure excited-ness!**

Warnings: Swearing (I like saying fuck, so fuck.), fluff in later chapters, graphic Yaoi-smut in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_R-POV_

First day of school. Whoop-dee-_fuckin'_-doo.

Roxas was walking quickly through the hallways, keeping his gaze at the floor. It was his final year at Oblivion High, and he could not wait for the term to be over already.

He sighed. _''Another year of douchebags and homework.''_ The blonde thought grudgingly.  
He avoided making eye-contact with anyone, as he always did. He felt uncomfortable looking at people that he didn't know. The iPod in his pocket was pretty much his best friend in this place for now. Either that, or his brother Ventus, who was off to god-knows-where. They had different schedules.

The only people he really considered ''friends'' was three of his classmates. Kairi, Sora and Naminé.

His earphones were on full blast, playing his favorite song of the week. He always found a new song that he loved after getting tired of listening to the same one for days.

He dumbly enough closed his eyes for a second, entranced by the soft sound of the guitar-chords streaming into his ears, so he didn't notice the boy he ran into.

They both fell to the ground in a tumble of limbs, and groaned in pain.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head with his palm, whispering a small ''Ow...'' before opening his eyes slowly.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the boy he'd knocked over, his flaming red hair hung freely down his shoulders and neck, slightly shaking back and forth as he rubbed his head. As the other boy cracked open an eye to look at him, he had to keep away a gasp at how acid, emerald green they were.  
_''Whoah... He's... Beautiful...''_ The blonde thought, as he eyed the tattoos under those incredible eyes. They were dark purple, upside-down teardrops, and Roxas thought they complemented his eyes perfectly.

The redheaded stranger stood up, and offered his hand to Roxas.

The petite blonde realized that he was staring, and blushed furiously as he took the other boys hand and got up from the dirty floor.

''You okay there, Blondie?'' The redhead asked with a smirk. Roxas was slightly shocked at how sexy the voice had sounded, and wondered what it would sound like moaning. He blushed a light pink at his own thoughts, and shook his head to free his mind from creating more thoughts of the same sort. Then he looked up at the other boy.

_Holy shit._ He was _tall_.

Roxas glared slightly at him for the nickname, as he brushed himself free from dust.

''Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for knocking you over.'' He mumbled quietly, and picked his bag up from the floor. He blushed a light pink, and hoped that the redhead didn't notice.

The redhead chuckled, making Roxas unable to think of anything else.

''What's your name?'' He asked.

For a moment, he just stood there, staring into the stranger's emerald eyes, before realizing that the redhead had asked him for his name, and he blushed slightly again, mentally slapping himself for probably looking like a complete and utter idiot.

''I-I'm Roxas...'' He mumbled, still blushing.

The taller boy reached his hand out.

''I'm Axel.'' He said, and flashed Roxas a smile that made his knees go weak. He shook Axel's hand gently, and blushed at the skin-to-skin contact.

The bell rang, and Roxas looked at the clock.

''I-I have to go...'' He stuttered, getting stressed at the thought of missing music-class (his favourite).

''It was... U-Uh... Nice meeting you.''

Axel smiled at him again, and this time Roxas wanted to just shove the boy into the nearest janitor's closet and kiss the ever-loving hell out of him, along with other things.

Damn hormones.

''You too, Roxas.'' The redhead said, picking up his bag.

Said blonde walked quickly to the classroom, just barely making it in time before class started. The teacher was calling out the students' names, and she'd made it to Roxas precisely when he burst in through the door. He looked around briefly, only a few people strewn around at different instruments. Apparently, a lot of people skipped this particular class, for some reason.

He took a guitar from one of the stands, and sat down in the far end of the room, away from everybody else.

He began by dragging his fingers over the strings and, after some tuning of the guitar, he started playing the cords of the song he'd been listening to non-stop for days.

The notes were slightly sad as he plucked at the strings softly, creating a smooth melody.

He closed his eyes, as he entered the trance-like state that he always found himself in while playing the guitar.  
He moved his hand smoothly across the strings, the soft sound it created made him smile a little.

All too soon, the bell rang again, and the teacher dismissed the class.

He walked quickly through the hallways again, hurrying to his locker to get the stuff for the next class. Which happened to be english. He was particularly good at this subject, he liked writing almost as much as he liked drawing and playing music.

The only thing he was a bit unhappy with was the _very_ short breaks they had in between classes.

Roxas unlocked his locker, and took out the little folder he contained all of the english-related stuff inside. He shoved in his bag, along with his pencil-case, and scurried off to the classroom. It was relatively close to his locker, so he got there two minutes before the class started.

As soon as he got through the door, his friends waved and shouted.

''Roxas! Over here!'' Sora said, waving vigorously to show where they were.

Kairi slapped him on the arm and shushed him.

''You know Roxas hates attention, moron.'' She scolded, smiling apologetically at her blonde friend. Naminé just laughed softly

Roxas sat down in the seat by them, and smiled a little.

''Sorry...'' Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

Roxas chuckled, and smiled more widely.

''It's alright, Sora. There's barely anybody here but us, anyways.'' He said, gesturing around the room, as to prove his point.

''I beg to _differ._'' The brunette said, gaping slightly at the three people who just walked through the door.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**That's the first chapter! :D Aah! Are you as excited as me?! I hope you are! *jumps up and down***

***Talks to myself***

**Allright, Lukey, calm down.**

***Takes a deep breath***

**Okay, I'm good.**

**Oh! Thank you, Leanex, by the way, for making me ask Axel for his number. I am incredibly happy with him x3**

**I should probably explain to the people who don't know what the fuck I'm talking about.**

**So, I was on the bus one day, just listening to music, minding my own business, when I turn around to see if I was near my stop, and instead see this guy, just staring at my ass! I was talking to Leanex at the time, PM'ing back and forth, and I was wondering what the hell I should do! She gave me the suggestion of flirting a little with him, so I did. Now, I'm usually too shy to even make eye-contact with people I don't know, so I surprised even myself when I winked at him before I got off at my stop.  
Me and Lea were dying of laughter, because he was blushing like a schoolgirl. x3**

A few days later, I was on the same bus, on the way to my dad's place to pick up some stuff. This time, there were seats free, so I was sitting down. Then, all of a sudden, the same guy sits down in the seat in front of me! I was blushing like crazy at first, but then we started talking. His name was apparently Axel (Yes, he's a redhead. He has a sort of Demyx-y hairstyle, it's super sexy), and he lived relatively close, only a busride away.

When I had to get off, I said goodbye and all that stuff. Once I got off, I almost instantly PM'd Leanex, telling her that I met him again! She told me that if I saw him again, it was fate and I had to ask him for his number. x3 She made me promise to do so.

About a week and a half passed, and I was on the bus to my dad's again. I was sitting there alone, with my headphones on, looking out the window, when someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped a little, but removed my headphones and turned around.  
And BAM! There he was! He stood there for a second, before he asked if he could sit with me. I told him, that of course he could!  
So, he sat down with me, and we started talking about random stuff. Games, movies, YouTube, whatever!  
As we were around ten minutes from my stop, I decided to keep my promise, and asked him for his number.  
He smiled at me, and I leaned forward and kissed him. And he kissed back! We started making out (we sat at the back, so nobody could see us. I hope.), and when I had to get off, he gave me his number and we started texting.  
When I got home, he asked: ''What are you doing Friday night?''  
I responded: ''Nothing, really. Why?''  
Then he said: ''Well, I was wondering if... You'd want to go on a date with me?''

I, of course, accepted, and that friday we went to the cinema after eating dinner at some sort of steak-house-thingy.

**I was fuckin euphoric. It was one of the best days of my life.**

**So, I just wanted to thank you again, Lea, for pressuring me into flirting with a random guy on the bus :3**

**Wow, that was a long ramble. I was supposed to summarize it quickly, but I'm not good at that.**

**Anyways, I love you all, and hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I promise, I'll try to update soon!**

**Till next time, Honey Boo's!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Chapter two! :D I'm really excited, even though I haven't had much of a response about the story.  
Leave a review, telling me what you think so far! It helps improving anything I might've done wrong, so... You know... Review, please :3**

**This'll be a short A/N, since I'm tired after a day at a carnival. It was awesome. I won a 2kg-chocolate-thingy.**

Anyways, On to the story!

Warnings: Yaoi (meaning Guy on Guy action, just the way I like it. Got a problem with it, gtfo), graphic Yaoi smut in late chapters, swearing. That's all I can think of for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea Salt Icecream.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_A-POV_

First day of school. Whoop-dee-_fuckin'_-doo.

Axel moved through the crowd quickly, giving the people he knew a small smile, and a nod of acknowledgement. This was always the worst part of school. The over-crowded hallways, students barely keeping themselves from elbowing the person walking slowly in front of them.

Axel himself was having such a problem, taking a deep breath to calm himself. That _goddamn_ idiot Seifer was walking two feet from him, blocking his way. The redhead was sure the jackass had a huge smirk on his face, and that he was walking as slow as he could, _just _to annoy Axel.

_''God, I wanna smash his face in.'' _He thought, clenching his fists at his sides.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn his head.

''Chill, Axel. We still have fifteen minutes before class starts.'' His calm friend, Demyx, started. ''You can kick Seifer's ass later, just... calm your tits, man.''

Axel laughed, and put his hands to his chest.

''Just for the record, these are not boobs. These are man-pecs.''

Demyx laughed along with him. ''You know what I meant, jackass.''

The tall redhead let his arms hang at his sides, a lot more calm now.

Seifer suddenly turned and entered a classroom.

''What's up, losers?'' Axel could hear him say, his voice muffled by the door as he closed it after himself.

He rolled his eyes, and continued walking. He looked over his shoulder to say something to Demyx, but was surprised to see the sandy blonde gone. He furrowed his eyebrows, completly forgetting to watch out for other students so he wouldn't knock into them.

As he turned back, his eyes widened as a short boy basically ran into him, knocking them both over in the process.

They fell to the floor in a tumble, the crowd either not noticing, or simply not caring.

Axel sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, groaning quietly in pain.

_''Ugh... Who is this jacka-'' _He cracked an eye open to look at the moron who had bumped into him._ ''Oh, He-llo. This guy is cute!'' _He stood up and offered his hand to the tiny blonde. The boy was also rubbing his head, not noticing himself staring, and Axel smirked.

''You okay there, Blondie?'' He asked.

Axel could see the blonde's eyes widen a little for some reason.

Then the shocked look turned into a small glare, Axel figured it was for the nickname.

The short boy brushed himself off, and mumbled quietly.

''Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry for knocking you over.'' He said, and picked his bag up from the floor. The blush on his cheeks did not go unnoticed, and Axel chuckled.

''What's your name?'' _''Cutie.''_ He added in his head, smirking.

The blonde looked into his eyes for a moment, just staring in awe.

Apparently, his eyes had that effect on strangers.

Suddenly, said stranger seemed to realize something, and blushed again.

_''Is he trying to look adorable, or does it just come naturally for him?'' _He asked himself in his mind.

''I-I'm Roxas...'' The blonde mumbled quietly.

Axel reached his hand out.

''I'm Axel.'' He said confidently, smiling as seductively as he could. He couldn't stop his mind from going ''It's super effective!''. He loved Pokémon.

Roxas took his hand and shaked it gently, blushing a light pink.

Suddenly, the bell interrupted the two boys, and the blonde looked stressed.

''I-I have to go...'' He stuttered. ''It was... U-Uh... Nice meeting you.''

Axel flashed him the seductive smile again, and another shameless Pokémon-reference flashed in his mind.

''You too, Roxas.'' He said, and picked his bag up from the floor.

The blonde boy rushed off, swinging his bag around his shoulder again.

_''Nice ass...''_ Axel thought, and smirked.

Then he realized that his own class was starting, and rushed off towards math. He _despised_ math with every ounce of hate he could muster. All of those numbers, fractions, additions, multiplications, whatever. He hated all of it. He didn't get an E in the class for nothing. He barely passed any of the tests, getting the lowest score possible without getting an F.

He shoved open the door, spotting Demyx and Riku almost instantly. He sat down by his friends, and hissed at the blonde angrily.

''What the hell, man! You just left me in the hallway!''

Demyx's cheeks flared a bright pink, and he apologized quickly.

''I'm sorry! I just... saw Zexion, and...'' He trailed off, stopping himself at the redhead's glare.

Axel flailed irritatedly.

''How come everyone gets to have sex but me?!'' He nearly shouted, half of the class turning around to glare at him. The teacher shushed him, then carried on drawing the diagram on the white-board.

His silverette friend rolled his eyes.

Axel pouted angrily, and crossed his arms on the desk, leaning his chin on them.

''I need to get a boyfriend...'' He muttered sourly. His thoughts went to Roxas, the blonde boy who'd knocked him over in the hallway.

_''Ugh. He's probably straight, anyways...''_

Demyx and Riku chuckled, and the sandy blonde threw his arm around the redheads shoulder and squeezed encourigingly.

''I'm sure you'll find someone, don't worry. Just stay away from Zexion, or I'll rip off your tounge-piercing.'' He threatened.

Axel looked at him, and covered his mouth with one of his hands slightly.

''Christ, Demyx. Even if I did go after him, it'd be no use. He's crazy for you.'' He muttered, slightly muffled by his hand.

Demyx smiled proudly.

''I know.''

Riku rolled his eyes at them, then turned his attention to the board again.

The rest of the class passed by slowly, and Axel rejoiced when the bell finally rang.

''Fuckin' finally!'' He exclaimed as he grabbed his bag and stood up, his friends following suit.

The teacher dismissed them, and the students hurried out of the classroom.

The group had approximately five minutes to get to english, so all of them hurried to their lockers and fetched their english-related stuff.

Axel sighed at his folder. It was a complete mess. Random doodles covered it, and he was pretty sure that one of those stains were spaghetti-sauce.

Nonetheless, he grabbed it and scurried off to the classroom. Demyx and Riku were already there, waiting for him.

''I don't know why we stressed so much. Class doesn't start for, like, two more minutes.'' Demyx muttered.

Axel shrugged. ''I blame Riku.'' The redhead said, and smiled at his silverette friend.

Riku merely rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Axel shoved the door open, and entered. His gaze instantly locked on to the blonde hair at the far back, the exact same hair from before.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Well, that's chapter two. The romance isn't going to be just like that *Finger snap* in this one. It's like me trying to romance Fenris in Dragon Age 2. Anything I do, he still dislikes me. I think it's because I'm a mage.**

**Sorry, my geek showed. Let's just forget that ever happened.**

**Allrighty, let's make a deal, you and me. Yes, you. You right there, reading this right now.  
If I get... Uh... Five reviews, I promise that I'll hurry up with the next chapter! I might even write another smutty one-shot in the meanwhile if I get more than five!**

**Okay, I'm gonna go pass out now. Love you guys!**

**-Blondie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Now, before you scold me horribly, I haven't had access to my computer for a few days, so I haven't been able to write the chapters as quickly as I'd like to. I can only hope that this chapter will make up for it D:  
I have been listening to a lot of KPOP lately, so I had to throw a little of that in xD**

**Currently listening to Fantastic Baby by BIG BANG, so I'd suggest checking it out if you're into that kinda stuff.**

**On to the next chappie!**

**Warnings: Swearing (I like saying fuck. Fuck.), graphic yaoi smut in later chapters, also fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-Salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

_A-POV_

The blonde himself had his back turned to the door, so he didn't see the redhead. The brunette that sat across from Roxas stared at something over his shoulder, and as he followed his gaze, he realized that he was gaping at Riku. He'd never be caught saying it out loud, but he had to admit that Riku was quite the looker.

Axel, instead of going to his regular seat, turned and walked towards Roxas' group of friends.

He could see the blonde's friends pointing at him discreetly, and as he turned around to see what was going on, his eyes widened in shock.

''Hey again, Roxy.'' The tall redhead said, smirking.

Said blonde blushed lightly, and smiled shyly.

''H-Hey Axel.'' He said, his friends exchanging a questioning look with eachother.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, and he sat down in the empty seat next to the blonde.  
''I didn't know you were in this class.'' He said, smiling at Roxas.

The petite boy scratched the back of his head, his cheeks still a soft pink.  
''W-Well, me and my friends-'' He turned and motioned towards the other students sitting behind him''-switched classes.'' He finished.

Axel nodded in understanding, and reached his hand out towards the other people.

''I'm Axel.'' He said, and smiled at them.

The redheaded girl were the one to shake his hand first, the brown-haired boy still gaping slightly, looking at Riku.

''Kairi.'' She said curtly. Kairi struck him as the no-bullshit-type.

Next was the blonde girl, who looked like the most frail and innocent thing in the world.

''I'm Naminé. Nice to meet you.'' She said, her voice was soft and quiet, and she smiled politely.

He nodded, and turned towards the brunette.

Then he looked at Roxas, raising an eyebrow.

''I think your friend's brain has shut down.'' He whispered.

Roxas rolled his eyes, and slapped the back of the boy's head.

''Sora!'' He said loudly.

The boy snapped out of his Riku-induced daze, and turned to the blonde.

''Huh? Oh, right. I'm... I'm Sora.'' He said, and shook Axel's hand, glancing at Riku again.

He could see Roxas rolling his eyes, and grinned slightly.

"Well, this is Riku." He motioned his hand towards his silver-haired friend.

Riku gave them a mock-salute, and looked at Sora, whose face was dusted by a light pink.

"Hey."

Sora looked away and scratched his nose, to hide his blush.

"And this dick is Demyx." He smiled, and motioned his hand towards the sandy blonde.

Demyx laughed, and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a good thing you like dick, then." He said as he stepped closer to the group and waved excitedly.

Axel could feel his face heat up slightly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He said, slightly embarassed, for (what felt like) the first time in his entire life.

He could see Roxas' eyes widen slightly, and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Riku sat down in the seat opposite to Sora, and smiled at the brunette. Axel raised an eyebrow at that, since Riku rarely interacted with people outside their small group of pals.

The pair started chatting quietly, but the redhead couldn't hear what was said.

The other seats in the room were slowly being filled with other students, some of the girls squealing and hugging their friends tightly after the summer-break.

The teacher barged in through the door, his blonde hair slightly ruffled, as if he'd just woken up. He held a brown basket in his arms, filled with books.

"Morning, class. Sorry for arriving late, I over-slept." He mumbled tiredly.

He placed the basket he was carrying on his desk, and sat down.

"For the new students, my name is Mr. Strife, or 'Cloud' if you prefer that. Now, this basket, as you can see, contains books. We will be reading these, as you do with books. Everybody come get a copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird', write up your name and book number, then sit down and read it. That will be all." He said, and propped his feet up, closing his eyes.

Everyone stood up and formed a line, taking a book from the basket, checking the book number, then writing their name and number up on the list before sitting down in their seats again.

In a matter of minutes, people started talking to their friends in hushed mumbling. Axel could hear somebody talking about a tv-show, another talking about some new blockbuster that had come out that summer.

Axel looked outside the window, the first page of the book dismissed. He'd never really enjoyed reading that much.

The outside world looked much more appealing than the boring atmosphere of the classroom.

He turned towards Roxas, and found that the blonde was already looking at him. The second he saw that Axel caught him, he blushed a furious red and turned his attention towards the book again.

_"This is going to be _fun_."_ Axel thought, and smirked.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-**

**You know something I just found out? It's possible to write and upload chapters from my iPad. I am in love with apple right now.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait D: Dont hate me, please?**

**Im pretty tired at the moment, so I'm going to go to sleep.**

**Love you guys! Remember to review!**

**-Blondie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hello! :D It's your friendly neighbourhood Akuroku-fan again.  
**

**You: An early update?! *Gasp* What?!**

**Me: I know!**

**So, I just realized that these chapters are kinda short, and I'm trying to make them longer, but sometimes my mind just goes ''End it there. End it... right there.'' In every other sentence.  
And sometimes I just go ''Fuck it.'' and do what my mind tells me to.**

**Again, should my swearing offend you, I apologize. I feel like if you've read my stories, though, you've read worse things than swears. So I hope it's fine.**

**On to the next chappie!**

**Oh, and just to clarify:**

_**Things written like this are flashback****-y**** things.**_

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, Graphic Yaoi smut in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_R-POV_

When class ended, he stuffed the book in his bag and stood up along with his friends. Mr. Strife dismissed them, and so it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was only a minute walk away from the classroom.

The blonde pulled out his schedule from his bag, and checked what class he had after lunch.  
_''Ugh... Gym-class.'' _He sighed inwardly. He always disliked that class. Not because of the class itself, but it was more the idea of getting changed in front of his classmates. He never took off his underwear, and always showered after everybody had left.

He decided that he'd calm himself down with some music, and put in an earphone in his left ear, since he was walking to the left of his friends and wanted to hear what they spoke about.  
He pulled out his iPod, and scanned his playlists.

_''Hmm... Maybe some Black Keys?''_ He thought, and pressed play. The Black Keys song 'Howlin' for You' started, and the corners of his lips turned upwards slightly. He'd always loved this song, and how the beat sounded.

Somebody put their arm around his shoulders, and he looked to his left.  
His face flared up a soft red.

Axel smiled at him, and squeezed his shoulder as though they'd been friends forever.

''It's lunch now, right? I'm starving!'' The redhead said, and let go of Roxas.

The blonde nodded, and cleared his throat.

''Y-yeah.'' He murmured quietly.

Axel's friend 'Demyx' laughed, and raised an eyebrow.

''When are you ever NOT hungry?'' He chuckled out. ''I'm surprised you aren't fat as a pig! You must have a killer metabolism!''

The tall boy joined him in laughing.

They reached the cafeteria, and the line was fairly short today. There were only about 9-10 people there.

_''The other classes must have lunch later, then...''_ Roxas thought to himself.

Axel stood first in line, followed by Roxas. Then there was the blonde's friends, Sora at the far back. Behind the brunette, Riku. The pair was still talking to each other, ignoring everyone else. They even grabbed their food without breaking eye-contact. At the back of the line was Demyx, standing on his tippy-toes, to try and see what kind of food there was to eat.

Roxas took some meatloaf, some potatoes and a glass of apple juice, then wandered over to a random table by the windows, followed by the others. Axel sat down next to him, and started eating immediately. The blonde chuckled, then started eating as well.

As he ate, Demyx's words from before came into his mind.

_Demyx laughed, and raised an eyebrow._

_"It's a good thing you like dick, then." He said as he stepped closer to the group and waved excitedly._

_''Does that mean Axel's... Gay?''_ He thought, almost hopefully.

He shook his head to rid his mind of that train of thought, and focused on eating again.  
He didn't want to get his hopes up, thinking that he'd probably just be rejected, like always.

He'd gone out with Sora for a few months two years earlier, but it didn't work out. So they decided to just break up and stay friends. That was the only serious relationship he'd had, apart from some middle-school crushes on pretty girls. Around the time he'd hit fourteen, he realized that he was gay.

The only people he'd told were his parents, and his little circle of friends. His dad was less than accepting of it, but he loved him equally. Both of his parents gave him the whole ''We're so proud of you, and we will always love you no matter what''-shebang, and he was beyond relieved.

He glanced at the redhead, who was laughing at something Demyx had said.

_''Even his laughter is sexy...''_

As if he could sense that Roxas was looking at him, he turned and smiled at him. The blonde could feel his face flare up, and looked down at his food, poking at it with his fork.

''You okay, Roxy?'' He heard Axel say, and the tall boy put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked the other in the eyes, losing himself in the acid green color.

Axel snapped his fingers in front of his face, and waved.

''He-llooo? Earth to Roxas.'' He said, and chuckled.

The blonde snapped out of his daze, blushing even more deeply.

''Y-yeah, I'm fine.'' He said quickly, averting his eyes to his food again.

He could see the redhead smiling in the corner of his eye, and he could feel his stomach flutter slightly.

_''Fucking butterflies...''_ He growled in his mind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**And that's chapter four done!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story, I really do. Since it's the first multi-chapter story that I've tried planning out before-hand.**

**Anyways! I'm going to go bake a chocolate cake for my boyfriend, since he's coming over, and he loves chocolate cake.  
Yes, I am baking for him. **

**And yes, I am a guy who likes cooking.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Love you guys! 'Til next time!**

**-Blondie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hello! Just your friendly neighbourhood blonde again.**

**Now, I'm remaking chapter five because I thought the other one suited a new story better.  
I'm sorry for the delay, but school's started again and I'm stressing out on homework, tests and stuff like that. I do try to sit down for at least 20 min every day to write, though.**

**On to the chappie!**

**Warnings: Swearing, Yaoi, Graphic Yaoi smut in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, it would only contain Yaoi and Sea-salt Icecream.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_A-POV_

Axel looked over at Roxas, and cocked an eyebrow.

''You okay, Roxy?'' He asked, leaning closer. ''Your face is all red.''

The blonde stiffened visibly, opening and closing his mouth several times before muttering quietly.

''Y-yeah, I'm fine.''

He furrowed his eyebrow slightly, but decided to brush it off. He finished his burger, and chugged down his apple juice. Then the redhead rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

''Hey Demyx, what's our next class?'' He asked as he turned his head to look at his friend.

The sandy blonde looked up at him, his mouth stuffed with potatoes and gravy.

''Uh... Gym, I think.''

As he spoke, small bits of food sputtered across his tray, and he looked down at it with a frown.

The redhead had to laugh at that, and Demyx looked at him. He joined in on the laughter, only choking on a piece of potato twice.

Once Axel had calmed down, he looked at Roxas with his trademark smirk.

''What's your next class, Roxy?''

The petite boy looked at him, his voice unsure.

''Gym.''

The redhead's face brightened at that.

_''I'm gonna get to see Rox-Rox NAKED?!'' _He cheered in his mind, before shaking his head to clear his head of the dirty thoughts that was sure to follow.

The blonde's cheeks flared up slightly, a light pink dusting his cheeks. He cleared his throat, and looked down at his food again, taking the last piece of meatloaf in his mouth.

Axel grinned at the other, but decided to give him a break. He had plenty of time to hit on the adorable little blonde.

Then he suddenly looked at the clock.

_''11.30...''_

''When does gym start?'' He asked Demyx worriedly.

He looked up at him again, but swallowed his mouthful this time before speaking.

''About eleven forty. Why?''

The redhead stood up quickly, picking up his tray.

''That's in ten minutes! We have to go change!''

The others quickly hurried, and most of them left about a quarter of the food they took on their plates.

They all scurried off to their lockers and got their gym-clothes, and met up by the entrance to the changing rooms two minutes later, entering their respective changing rooms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_R-POV_

Roxas felt a little self-concious about taking his clothes off in front of everyone, but went along with it anyway. If he waited for everyone to finish first, he'd be late.

He took off his shirt first, glancing at Axel for a moment.

The redhead had just taken his pants off, standing only in a pair of blazing red boxers that matched the color of his hair.

The blonde could feel his face heat up, and quickly averted his eyes, focusing on trying to not get... ''excited''. He removed his jeans, and pulled his gym-clothes from his bag. He pulled on his blue basketball shorts first, then moved on to the wifebeater.

He raised his arms above his head, holding the white piece of clothing. He put his head through the hole, and stretched his arms out, the wifebeater sliding down his body. It was a little tight, but he didn't care, since he was quite skinny, a little bit of abs showing through the clothing.

He glanced over at Axel again for a moment.

The tall boy looked...

_''Hot...''_

He was also wearing a wifebeater, only his was skin-tight. Showing off his lanky, but muscular body. His arms looked strong and sexy.

The sweatpants he was wearing were tight around the butt-area, and the blonde could barely tear his eyes away. They got looser the lower they went, and were a little bunched up by the ankles. His shoes were a nice, green color.

As he looked up at Axel's face, his eyes widened in part shock, part embarassment.

The redhead smirked at him, before winking.

Roxas blushed furiously, and got his water bottle from his bag before hurrying out of the changing room, waiting outside for his friends.

Once everyone were changed and ready to go, the teacher started taking attendance.  
After attendance-with two students called in sick- the teacher nodded and gave everyone a stern look.

''Hello, class. My name is Lexaeus, but you may call me 'coach'.''

Some students hummed in acknowledgement.

''Today we're going to dance.''

Half of the class groaned, while the others either just didn't care, or were very excited.

Roxas, Axel and the others went in to the second category.

''Allright, allright. Shut your traps and pair up. We're going to start off with slow-dancing, and then a waltz.''

Axel turned towards Roxas, grinning.

''Wanna dance?''

The blonde blushed softly and stared up at him for a minute, uncertainly.

_''Is he joking, or is he serious...?'' _

He decided to risk it for once, and turned to him, clearing his throat.

''Y-yeah, sure...'' He muttered quietly, blushing furiously.

The redhead grinned wider, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist as soon as the slow music started. The soft sound of the piano in the song, and the sudden intimate, physical touch made the petite blonde blush even deeper, his face a deep shade of red.

Roxas was unsure of what to do, so he imitated Axel, only he put his arms a bit higher.

They both started moving slowly, lifting their feet slightly before putting them down again, practically walking in place.

Now that he was so close to the redhead, he could smell a faint musky scent of cinnamon. He took a deep breath, inhaling more of his scent and closing his eyes.  
He decided he liked how Axel smelled.

He opened his eyes again, and suddenly he was staring into Axel's own piercing, acid-green ones._  
_He looked away from the intense gaze after a moment, and looked around the gym hall.

Demyx was dancing to some slate-haired boy he didn't recognize, but they looked very affectionate towards eachother.  
Sora was dancing with Riku, both of them staring into the other's eyes.  
Kairi and Naminé danced together, as most of the girls did.

The remainder of the class were guys who'd refused to dance, and so the teacher made them dance together. When they didn't step on eachother's toes, they were shooting nasty glares at the teacher.

The blonde looked at Axel again, who was smiling softly at him.  
Not smirking, but a genuine smile.

Roxas couldn't stop the blush from forming.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**And that's chapter five for DIAT!**

**DIAT is a shorter way of saying ''Down In A Tumble'', by the way.**

**Again, sorry for the very late update. I'll try to write them more frequently when I get the time. Love you guys!**

**Now, if you see any grammatical errors/spelling errors, tell me.  
I am from Sweden, though, so I think that's not too bad. I do try to keep them to a minimal.**

**And as per usual, reviews or just general praise is much appreciated. *hint hint***

**Byes!**

**-Blondie**


End file.
